Sonic's Big NewYear SleepOver
by Troy168
Summary: First Ever Newyear story base on sonic the hedgehog  of 2011
1. Chapter 1

Sonic's Big New Year Sleep Over

It was two days untill new years day and Sonic was checking his list just to make sure that everything run's smothely, He was having a Sleep Over Party at his house and invited his friends for a two day new year party. When his Friend Tails arived,Sonic open the door to let him in.

"Hey Tails, Glad you make it" said Sonic,

"Yeah, I won't even miss this new year party" Said Tails, " So how long is this party"

"Just about two days Tails" said Sonic "Did you brought the food"

"Yep" Tails said, as he putting down the food on the table, just then his other friends came in, There's Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit with Cheese, Cosmo (Don't Ask how she alive), Silver the Hedgehog, and Blaze the Cat. People were enjoying thenselve and chatting with their friends for 15 minute, when Blaze ask Sonic

"I don't suppose that you have stuff for us in case if were bored"

"Don't worry" said Sonic "We can play a game"

"Which game " Said Cream, Sonic though for a moment, then said

"How about truth or dare", Other people agreed with the idea, and sat in the circle, "All right, you all know the rules, good, Blaze you start"

"All right then, Tails, Truth or Dare", Tails though for a sec then said "truth" Blaze then ask "Have you ever hate someone" Tails then said "Not Really, Silver, Truth or Dare" Silver said "I ain't a coward so Dare me", Cosmo wisper something to tails and both giggled then tails said" I dare you to french kiss Amy for a minute" "WHAT!" Both Amy and Silver Yelled as they leapped upon their feet,

"Come on guys, it's a dare" Said Rouge, "But I..." Amy tries to say but Silver (Who realize chickening out mean coward) and shove his lips in to Amy's lip, Everybody laugh exect Amy and Silver for a minute, after that, Amy went to the kichten to get Silver saliva out of her mouth, Silver just relaxed as he ask Knuckles " All right then, now that's out the way, Knuckles, truth or dare" Knuckles knew he's no coward and said dare Silver then said "all right then, Go watch the entire movie call 'good burger'", Knuckles (Who never saw this movie,) said "what, it's that it, it's too easy"

"Well good luck then" said Silver.

After the movie is over, Knuckles Rush to the bathroom and lock the door,

"Well Knuckles is ocupied, so I'll go up" said Cosmo "Rouge, truth or dare"

"Truth" Said Rouge, Cosmo then said "Have you ever had a crush on someone" Rouge Blush her cheeks, and said "Why actually yes" Amy (Who just finish her you know what and just heard her) said "oooooohhh, Is he cute, does he have a name"

"I'm not telling you that" Said Rouge, "By the Way, Amy, Truth or dare" amy said dare and Shadow whisper into her ear which Rouge says "You have to run around this house 10 times, With out your Clothes", "What, But what if the cops find me" Amy said woriedly. Rouge said "Don't worry, they won't find out, now get out there and start running" as she taking her clothing out (Even her bra) and Push Amy out and lock the Door.

"It's Freezing out here" Amy said, "Just Run, It will be quicker to get warnth.

After ten minute, Knuckles got out the bathroom, and join with the group with the shivering Amy, which he said "What did I Miss", "Some stuff", Tails said while trying to calm down, Amy then said "All right then, Shadow, Truth or dare", Shadow said" Ha, I'm The Ultimate Life Form, I'm ain't frade of stuff, So DARE ME" Amy though for a moment and said, "I dare you to steal the Master Emerald" Shadow said "No problen" and teleport him out of the house, While Knuckles Run out the door in Rage yelling "OH NO YOU DON'T, DON'TGONEARMYEMERALDORIWILLTEARYO..." Rouge then said "good on their girlfriend" after ten minute, Both Shadow and Knuckles came in, in a beatup state, fell onto the floor, Amy asked" Where the Emerald" But Knuckles said "don't... do that... aggain" said Knuckles as he tried to catch his breath, Shadow then ask, "Blaze, Truth or Dare" Blaze said "Truth" Then Shadow ask her " Who is your Father and Mother" Blaze said "I don't Remember cause they died while I was young" Cosmo asked, "But wait, doesn,t that mean your a queen now" Blaze said "No, I havn't taken the Queen test, anyway, Cream, Truth or Dare" Cream Said "Dare" Blaze said, Hold on" as she went into the kitchen, she bring back some weird crackers that cheese tries to get but fails blaze then said" I dare you to eat these crackers" Cream (Who she though that this is a easy dare) eat's all of the crackers, when she ask what flavor it is, Blaze said " Oh I found a box that said crackers" As she check the box, She then said "Whoops, I just gave some Chao food on crackers, my bad" After hearing that, She screan and went into her sleeping bag, Sonic said "All right, Just one more round, then we had to hit the bags" People awwed as Sonic ask Cosmo the Truth or Dare statement, which Cosmo said Truth and Sonic Said "Are you planning on marring anyone" Cosmo blussed and said "mabey" and they all got in their sleeping bag and fall asleep, Waiting for a New day.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic's 2nd Big New Year Sleepover

During the middle of the night, Rouge (who havn't been sleeping) woke tails up and tells him "Do you remember about me saying about my cruss"

"yeah" said Tails, Rouge explain" Well I have a cruss on Sonic, and I want him to be my boyfriend", Tails then said "But Amy is trying to get Sonic to love her"

"I know" Said Rouge, "But I need to at least kiss him for a reason" Then Tails came up with a Idea and said "How about spin the bottle, we can have this condition that the first spinner have to kiss at new year", Rouge then ask "But what if the bottle picks someone else" "I can rigged it so that it have to pick you".said Tails, Rouge then said "Thanks Tails" and they both fall asleep.

The Sun rise as everybody wakes up to get the breatfast, Sonic turns on the Countdown timer, and explain to everyone "All Right everyone, It's 9:00am so we got 15 Hours left so we can have fun" Tails ask Sonic "I got this game that we can play before we hit new year, can we play it" Sonic then said "Sure, what it's called" Tails said "Hang on while I get that game" and rush in a Hurry. 13 Hours later, Everyone is relaxing in the living room as tails (who rigged the game) tells everyone the game "Okay everyone, the game that were going to play spin the bottle", some people blush and some giggle as tails continues explaning the rules "One by one we spin the bottle and when the bottle stops, we have to kiss on their lips, land on a same genders and you have to spin again." People sit on the circle when Rouge said (and i Quote)"How about we make things intresting, the first person to spin gets to kiss on new year" Amy (Who believe that if Sonic Spins and landed on Amy she gets to kiss him) Forces Sonic to go first. (Before I contine the story, here's how his rigged bottle work, Tails put a magmet that will shut down after it landed on Rouge so it won't look like it got rigged) Sonic then spins the bottle and after a couple of spins, it landed on Rouge, Amy was about to yell in top of her lungs, but was stop by Cosmo, Cream, Blaze, and Cheese and trys to tell her to calm down, then it was Tails turn, and the bottle landed on Shadow, so he has to spin again and landed on Cosmo, and kiss her, then it was Amy turn and... (Fast forwarding this story) When it was Cream turns, Blaze informs then that it about 45 sec left and tells Rouge and Sonic to get ready, both Rouge and Sonic (both of then blushing) got up and stand at the window, Amy tries to stop then, but was blocked by Cosmo and Cream, The timer count down as both Rouge and Sonic feels the moment in both of their eyes, both Rouge and Sonic move their lips closer and closer as the timer counts down to zero. Before they kiss, Rouge whisper to Sonic "I love you". They both kiss as the timer reach zero, people are celebrating (execpt Amy cause she wanted that kiss). People are having fun while Rouge and Sonic continued to kiss even though the timer have pass a new year, Shadow then said "Hey faker, aren't you down with her" but Sonic didn't heard him until Blaze scared both of then, they laugh and rest, and tomorrow is a new day.

What, you want to know what happened after that, well Sonic decided to date Rouge for three month before decideing to marry Rouge.

Tails and Cosmo decided to get married and have three kids (Hey, it's possible).

Knuckles Continues to guard the Master Emerald even though he an old man now.

Cream committed suicide after a death of her chao.

Shadow decided to make a clone of Maria, unforntualy, she became the hedgehog, but shadow doesn't mind.

Amy decided to move on and goes on a date with Silver, if she can find him.

Blaze Goes to try the Queen test, but she failed, but she get's a redo and past it.

And That the end of the story of Sonic Big New year party.


End file.
